<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L.A.'s Finest: Ghost from the Past by Cadeauxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148975">L.A.'s Finest: Ghost from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx'>Cadeauxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L.A.'s Finest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Jessica Alba - Freeform, Organized Crime, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy McKenna runs into an old familiar person from her past. Going through flashbacks, she is quickly reminded of who used to call the shots for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy McKenna/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L.A.'s Finest: Ghost from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. I do not own L.A.'s Finest or am affiliated with the show in anyway, this is fan fiction. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.</p><p>This story was written for Sammycolt and features themes of hardcore male dominance and rough sex. If you are offended by this, don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, that went easier than expected."</p><p>A comment spoken from Syd Burnett to her partner had prompted Nancy McKenna to raise her eyebrows before giving off a snarky reply.</p><p>"Only cause he gave himself up without a fight. I'm not going to complain, better than chasing them around like we usually do."</p><p>"Oh come on, you like a good fight from them. It gets the adrenaline running."</p><p>Nancy didn't rebuke Syd's quip, simply dropping the subject for now. The two detectives walked side by side, down the brightly lit hallway of glass walls offering a reflection of the two ladies. Burnett wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt over her ebony skin. McKenna had a contrast in her choice of outfit, going for a lighter, white colored shirt beneath her black blazer. Both ladies wore blue jeans and black boots. Their gun holsters were visible from the left side, giving a subtle bounce with each step they took. On the opposite side, the gold shine of Nancy's badge was visible from where her jacket was unbuttoned. A man passed by them walking in the opposite direction as the two ladies were heading off to the interrogation room among their floor of the LAPD administration building.</p><p>As partners, McKenna and Burnett had seen through a number of different activities among undercover officers in the LAPD. Narcotics seemed to be their best suit from past experience. The two ladies had led multiple investigations involving drug traffickers with connections to organized crime as well as middlemen and suppliers moving product across country. Los Angeles was a hot bed for drug trafficking with a legacy that went back several decades. It didn't matter who the players or product was, the action remained on the street. Through a narcotics investigation had been what led Nancy and Syd to busting Rico Emmanuel on this hot summer afternoon. Emmanuel had been a suspected dealer working with Vincent Carillo, a notable Mexican drug lord who had been evading investigators for the past two years.</p><p>Carillo was the bigger fish to fry in a much larger case involving the LAPD's organized crime task unit, but it was the least of Syd and Nancy's concern at the moment. They had their own duty with busting dealers when they worked narcotics. Today had been a routine bit of police work after a tip from an informant had led Nancy and Syd to where Emmanuel was reportedly making deals in a rundown neighborhood of Inglewood. Word on the street was that Emmanuel was connected to Carillo as a pusher man, but no one could offer up evidence connecting the two. How the drug baron was moving his product into the city was something of a mystery, but at least they had one of his dealers now and perhaps he would talk.</p><p>Emmanuel had been busted rather easily, all by playing a bit of undercover work to get him to offer a deal to a would-be customer who just so happened to be a working member of the LAPD. Nancy got the bust easy with their informant who had introduced her as a potential customer. All it took was a flash of the badge and pulling her gun and the dealer simply laughed with his hands up before his rights were read. Perhaps he had given himself up too easily, but that was beyond the question now for Nancy. As they continued down the halls and made a few turns, their prisoner of interrogation was visible beyond a clear wall of glass and sitting handcuffed at a black table. Slicked back black hair revealed a fading hairline, telling the detectives that their suspect was over the age of forty, at the least.</p><p>Syd opened the door first, watching as Rico Emmanuel shifted his dark eyes in her view. He had a brown mustache and light beard, revealing some grey hairs that were visible within a short distance. The frame of his body was muscular, only disclosed to her eyes when the black blazer jacket of his suit had been removed earlier when he was detained. Rico had on a white button up shirt, sleeveless to show off a gold watch and matching chain on left wrist. He was either too well dressed to be a low level dealer or asking for the heat with his flashy mannerisms like a foolish gangster, at least that was how Nancy interpreted his self image. Whether he was trying to or not, Rico had the look of a sleaze bag with money. He offered a smile at both ladies as the glass door slammed shut upon their entrance.</p><p>"Well now, someone looks happy to see us."</p><p>It was Syd who addressed the hand-cuffed Rico as he just smiled, flashing his teeth back at the black detective before his eyes shifted at Nancy momentarily. He spoke up to address both ladies.</p><p>"You've got nothing on me. I'll be out of here in less than an hour, so let's not waste each other's time."</p><p>The two women stopped from where they were standing and took a glance at one another. It was a silent gesture between Nancy and Syd, telling each other in eye contact just how full of it they believed this guy was. Turning their attention back at their interrogation suspect, Nancy leaned over the table and watched his gaze move from her face down to her busty chest like a typical pervert.</p><p>"Got nothing on you? Had I not flashed my badge and pulled the gun on you, then I think you would've been ripped off today by a hustling woman for a few grams of coke."</p><p>"Drug charges, Rico. You're gonna do time. For a guy who dresses the way you, I thought you might be smarter than this."</p><p>Syd shrugged her shoulders as she mocked the man, even offering a sly grin to trade back a level of smugness from how he looked at her. Rico wasn't amused or intimidated by the women thus far. While it was true he would face some serious time for a bust like this involving drugs and following on an informant that had set him up, he wasn't in the least bit concerned. Neither of the two detectives had met his lawyer yet whom he had gotten off the phone with when he was first booked before interrogation. Nancy looked back at the man before she carried on speaking once more.</p><p>"Look, we want Carillo. Everyone on the street knows you're pushing for him."</p><p>"Who do you mean by 'everyone'? You got a snitch that sang you a song to go free and set me up. You really don't know jack fucking shit, I can tell you that."</p><p>Nancy rolled her eyes while Syd stepped around after listening to the man cuss at her partner. She leaned over as if she were about to whisper in Rico's ear before speaking. She wanted to have her turn getting some words in before Nancy replied.</p><p>"So what you mean to say is, you'd do at least ten years hard time on the drug charges rather than give up your supplier. Whether it's Carillo or not, you would rather screw yourself over to get locked up, rather than doing yourself a favor."</p><p>Rico turned his head, glancing at the black detective as he tried not to grin back at her. While the ladies were busy with the interrogation, the glass door leading inside the room opened followed by the sound of a 'ding' caused by metal hitting over the glass.</p><p>"Alright officers, that's enough. You can release my client now out on bail."</p><p>Both Syd and Nancy turned around, alerted to the sounds before a startling voice had caused Nancy to look back at a man she was all too familiar with, at least from the tone in his words. Syd was quick to protest the lawyer who stood tall in a black pinstriped suit and tie. The look of his balding forehead with a bit of faded grey hair to the side was enough to tell her that this was a man of experience. Shielding a pair of blue eyes was a pair of gold lined glasses.</p><p>"Oh no, you can't do that! We haven't even posted bail yet!"</p><p>The lawyer had stepped in with a piece of paper pinched between his index finger and thumb. He shoved it towards Syd while Nancy remained still, studying him in the background.</p><p>"Bail was posted approximately two hours ago, detective. You are pretty slow with interrogations, I take it."</p><p>He mocked her with a smile before motioning his hand over at Rico who was still seated with his hands cuffed.</p><p>"Rico, come on. Let's go, we've already wasted enough time here."</p><p>The lawyer glanced his view at Nancy who stood there as if she were still doing a double-take, almost as if she were stuck in a trance. There was an obvious moment of recognizance between the two of them. Could a ghost from the past come back to haunt Nancy McKenna once again? Only she knew the answer to that question after it had come up in recent months. He didn't address her by name, simply pointing at her with an order.</p><p>"Officer, release my client now."</p><p>Nancy didn't hesitate to reach into her pocket for the handcuff key. Syd had turned her head, glancing beyond her left shoulder to watch Nancy and then just shrugged her shoulders. The paper that had been shoved in her face was the legal processing for a bail that cost right at $45,000, not a price too high for a convicted drug dealer with a small criminal record. Nancy had already slid the key through the left hand cuff when Syd watched her alternate to the right. Once the cuffs were off, Rico stood up and was quick to begin walking out the door with his lawyer, but not without turning around and mocking the two detectives.</p><p>"See! What did I tell you? I've got the best lawyer in this city and probably even in the entire state, if you still don't believe it. Later, ladies."</p><p>Syd was quick to rush out the door in a frantic rage, simply wanting to slap the living daylight out of Rico and do the same for his lawyer. It was a disheartening defeat to have a lawyer bust into your interrogation and simply walk a client out like it was nothing. That was a small taste of what great money could buy with a man in power. Despite what Rico claimed, it was still without a doubt that Carillo was the one pulling strings here with top notch lawyers, even if they looked like sleaze bags. Syd had realized upon walking out of the door that she didn't even get the lawyer's name. The situation had happened so fast, she still had to take a moment and catch up. There was always a 'plan B' for an investigation when a situation like this occurred. This had not been the first time a suspect was lost in the middle of an interrogation thanks to a quick lawyer.</p><p>Nancy on the other hand knew the lawyer's name, though she wasn't about to blurt it out. He didn't even address her by name there, something that stuck with her in the passing moments as she had her mind in a daze thinking back to the past. Just how many ghosts from her past would come back to haunt her before the year was over? That was the true question at heart that began lingering throughout Nancy's foggy mind for the time being. It was him, a face she could not mistake no matter how badly his hair had fallen out and age caught up with him. Distant memories didn't feel like they had faded away now. It didn't matter how hard you tried to run for your past at times, it always had a way of creeping back up on you when you least expected it. Nancy bit down on her lower lip with her mind racing through those old days, remembering the increase in heart rate at the heat of every lustful moment. The black table in the room offered one pathway to those memories. It was reminiscent of one from a sleazy motel room she spent time in while giving him company.</p><p>"Yeah! Fuck yeah! Spank me, Sir!"</p><p>A young Nancy screamed while gritted her teeth, palms pressed up against a black table. It rocked and thumped from the weak pillars pushing down into the floor. The scent of cigarette smoke in the hair was a steady reminder of what a den of sleaze she was in while her hair was gripped tightly by the man behind her. His right hand came down hard, smacking her plump rear end while thrusting his hard shaft into her tight, dark little hole. She groaned, letting out a growling moan between her gritted teeth as he shoved her down to the table. Her bare breasts touching the cold surface of the table itself. The palm of his hand struck at the right cheek of her ass again.</p><p>"OHHHHHH!!"</p><p>"Shut up and take that fucking cock, you little slut!"</p><p>Again, his hand slapped over her ass for a third time. Locks of her dark brown hair were snagged as he yelled his words at her, never stopping as his cock throttled into her tight ass hole. The dripping moist from her pussy was just aching for her hand to give care and rub at her own clit, but Nancy knew better than to move her hands. He asserted his control quick to her and when she didn't listen, he made sure to remind her who was the boss.</p><p>"Goddddd, I could fuck this ass all day! You are one tight, little whore. I never get tired of this ass, oh yeah!!"</p><p>His voice was calling out to her between moans and echoes and utter excitement. Nancy could feel him slow down even with his long shaft still lodged up her tight ass. She knew what was coming next, or at least she could take a guess from when he had fucked her ass so far. The man pulled out, easing his cock from her tight hole and resting it between her plump booty cheeks. Right hand fingers locked in laces of her hair, he pulled her from where she was bent over on the table and turned her around.</p><p>"Get on your fucking knees."</p><p>It was a direct order and she didn't disobey. Looking up at him with her large brown eyes, a receding hairline was visible despite no grey. A reflection of the light above was visible over the left piece of his glasses. Even back then, his hair was a mess but at least he couldn't say he wasn't bald. Nancy remained looking at him as he used his left hand fingers to wrap around his swollen dick. She knew what he was about to do, but couldn't have guessed that he would take his cock and smack it up against the left cheek of her beautiful face.</p><p>"You wanna suck this cock after it's been up your ass, whore? You better fucking beg me for it. I wanna hear you talk like the little slut you are."</p><p>Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his cock head beating up against Nancy's face had echoed through the room. She ran both of her hands up to his hanging balls, massaging them with her fingertips while moaning and replying to him submissively.</p><p>"Yes, I wanna suck it. Let me suck on your big fucking cock, please."</p><p>"Then fucking take it!"</p><p>He didn't give her a chance to reply. Pulling his cock back, the man shoved it towards Nancy's puffy lips and watched it sink within her oral canal. She gagged slightly as the head of his long dick shoved to the back of her throat. He soon placed both hands on her hair, but without gripping her long brunette hair. Not expecting the pressure to be felt as he began to buck his hips and fuck her pretty little mouth. Nancy gagged choking on his fat cock while his hairy nut sack rubbed against her chin with every thrust. She closed her eyes to keep a focus locked in on slobbering and sucking over his dick. He only came to a halt when he wanted to shove his rod all the way down here throat, watching her pink lips adsorb inch after inch of his cock. With a moan, he cracked a low chuckle.</p><p>"Look at me, bitch..."</p><p>Re-opening her eyes, Nancy glanced back up. Her eyes had filled with tears from the pressure of how hard he fucked her mouth in the passing seconds. It was difficult to see his eyes due to the glasses he wore and the glare from the light above, but she could see that shark-like smirk painted across his lips. It was a smug, shit-eating grin that she had come to know of in her young adult life so far. Forced to look up at her sugar daddy, Nancy felt his hands over her head slightly turn her to the left side. She broke eye contact as his cock moved, inflating her right jaw so he could see the outline of it. Her fingers had stopped playing with his balls. For now, she was simply lucky to get away with pleasuring him in a way that he did not order her to.</p><p>After taking in a deep breath and moaning, he moved one hand away down to the back of his cock while Nancy was still eagerly sucking to please him. He moved his other hand away from her hair, now pulling his cock away from her slowly. A pop sound echoed along with a few strings of saliva dangling down below to her chin when the head of his hard pole had finally escaped her lips. Nancy knew what was coming next, it was only a matter of how he decided to make her into a dripping, sticky mess. He didn't like to get his hands sticky from her own spit. Shaking his hand out, he then looked down at her and gave a direct order in a strict voice to his little slut.</p><p>"Finish me off, I wanna cum on your face."</p><p>"Yes, Sir..."</p><p>She spoke low in the best 'slutty voice' she could possibly muster up in her soft tone. Nancy gripped his shaft with her right hand and began to stroke.</p><p>"Both hands and aimed at your face."</p><p>His words were spoken in a stern matter without yelling. Nancy got the message and used her left hand to wrap around his cock, now stroking it back and forth with the fingers of both hands locked around it. When she looked forward, the head of his veiny shaft was pointed directly in her face. She could hear him begin breathing heavily, a subtle sign that he was about to explode and make a mess out of her. Anticipating the feeling that was about to occur with her face getting caked in cum, Nancy closed her eyes.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, yes. OHHHHHHH, FUCK YES!!"</p><p>When his voice raised and he screamed, she had merely seconds to brace herself before the first wad of his sticky white seed went flying over her forehead. Nancy gasped, eyes remaining closed as her lower lip dropped. She didn't stop wanking his cock, still using both hands as she felt a thick string of cum shoot up her left cheek, drenching her eyebrow and going into her hair. Her face formed into a smile before she cracked a laugh, flashing her teeth.</p><p>"Ohhhhh yeah, that's it. Make me cum, you nasty fucking slut. Look how much better you are with my cum on your face."</p><p>Unable to hold back her giggle, Nancy took enjoyment in this dirty act, living up to the filthy names he addressed her by. She squeezed at his cock, turning her head to feel another wad of cum streak up her forehead and splash into her hair.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!"</p><p>Soon she felt his hand reach down into her hair, holding her head upward while she remained stroking his cock. He wasn't going to allow her to dodge a single drop of his cum, not when she tried to jerk her head. Another string of cum went up the left side of her face, but not as thick. It was the clear sign that he was spent and didn't have much left to cover her with. He let go of her hair, watched as Nancy slowly opened her eyes and then lowered her lips to kiss the head of his cock. She parted her lips and sucked on the head, forcing out the last remaining drops of his seed into her mouth like a loving whore.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>Pulling his cock away, the man stepped back while Nancy swallow what little bit of cum had made it's way into her mouth.</p><p>"Now get up and go put some clothes on. Go wash your slutty face out in the hall. You know where the water fountain is, bitch."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Nancy knew better than arguing with the man she called her sugar daddy. It was the price to paid of making herself into his bitch, for better usage. Even to the point of enduring such humiliation of washing her face in the metal sink of a water fountain, fearing that a passing stranger may take notice of what she was scrubbing from her forehead. At least she could always count on coming back and having a wad of cash sitting on the table for her. Something had to be done to put food on the table for herself and her younger brother Nico. At twenty years old and struggling to earn cash, what other choice did she have? This beat hustling in the street, at least for now.</p><p>*****************</p><p>A water fountain was attached to the wall outside the bathrooms. Nancy leaned down and pushed the button with her left hand fingers to activate the stream of purified spring water so she could take a quick drink. In that instance, the lawyer had walked past her after minutes of leaving the interrogation. She could see his looming figure from the corner of her eye. Just his presence alone was enough to make her stop and lean back up from the water fountain, turning to look at him. There he stood after all these years, a ghost from the past coming back to haunt her. He gave Nancy a smug grin before speaking up.</p><p>"You... I didn't think I would ever see you again, let alone given the circumstances here."</p><p>Hearing his voice speak to her once again had brought Nancy to a standstill. She glanced back at him, almost like a deer caught in headlights as she remembered his name. His skin was still pale, as it was years ago despite his balding head. His eyes remained the same, regardless what tint of metal held his glasses.</p><p>"It's been a long time, Robert... Or is that, Mr. Schumacher?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the last time you addressed me, it was Sir. You haven't forgotten about that, have you?"</p><p>Her eyes enlarged for a moment, glaring back at him. For a brief moment, Nancy truly felt powerless. Here she was, years later wearing a badge to show where she had come up in the world and leaving her past behind, but all it took was a simple reminder of the naive young woman she used to be, and then she was pulled back into the past. Quirking up her eyebrows, Nancy looked back at him before answering his question. She wouldn't have Syd to come and pull her away from this unsuspected reunion.</p><p>"No, I haven't forgotten."</p><p>"Good, cause I haven't either. How about we..."</p><p>He smirked at her in mid-sentence, pointing at the door leading back into the ladies' restroom.</p><p>"Have ourselves a little private conversation?"</p><p>Eyes locked on him, Nancy nodded her head. Saying 'yes' was the only way she remembered how to answer Sir Robert Schumacher. She stepped ahead of him, pushing open the door to the ladies' room. Nancy knew there wasn't anyone else inside so they would have some privacy together. Robert stepped forward, marching behind her and waiting until the door shut to look at her once more.</p><p>"I never guessed I'd see you again, let alone wearing a badge. I guess you think you've come up in the world or something now, huh? Look at you, trying to be a cop."</p><p>Robert laughed as he mocked Nancy who stood back, still gazing back at the man like she would've all those years ago. For the time being, Nancy had to think to herself. What if she could get more information about Vincent Carillo from this man? It was a long shot, but sometimes a gamble was worth it when it came to advancing a case. Syd wasn't here to bail her out of a poor decision if it were to backfire, so Nancy was prepared to go all in. After all, they weren't getting much out of his client who had been bailed out before they could process a thorough interrogation. Not wanting the investigation to come at a dead end, Nancy had to try something in a short amount of time. She crossed her arms, looking back at Robert before responding to his rude remarks.</p><p>"Yeah I know, I'm a cop now. Look, I need some help with your client. Can you help me get some kind of evidence linking your client to Vincent Carillo? Everybody knows that he's pushing dope for him. I imagine he's probably also signing your checks."</p><p>That last line had made Robert almost frown as he glanced back at Nancy. After a second thought, he let out a chuckle at the line about checks.</p><p>"You of all people would know that, since you were a whore that needed money, huh?"</p><p>"That was a long time ago."</p><p>"Not long enough!"</p><p>His tone of voice raised a bit as he rejected Nancy's retort. She was suddenly worried someone may walk in on them in the bathroom. Taking a glance beyond him, Nancy studied the door for a moment. The bathroom itself was of a grey color, matching the small square tiles on the floor. There was a total of four stalls, all painted in grey with chrome silver locking doors. Across from the was a row of three sinks, all white with mirrors and black plastic soap dispensers hanging from the wall. It was a far cry from the type of sleazy hotel rooms she used to visit Robert in, but not a difference in location.</p><p>"Do you still suck cock like a little whore, Nancy?"</p><p>She almost expected such a question from him, give the little grin across his lips. Just as she couldn't say no to him years ago, Nancy found herself replying obediently but with a sly smile across her face.</p><p>"You wanna find out?"</p><p>The smirk and her question was enough to prompt a physical reaction from the man. Robert may not have aged well in terms of appearance, but the man had not lost his strength. It didn't matter how skinny he was. Nancy figured that out as soon as he grabbed at the front of her white shirt beneath the black jacket she wore. The stitches tore lightly as her shirt was snatched up within his grasp. Nancy had previously tucked it into her pants but when it came undone and he curled a grip around it, her navel was exposed and then his eyes lit up as his face curved into a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Ah, you still have that same figure I remember. A nice, dancer's body. Too bad you chose to be a fucking cop when you could've been a stripper or better yet, remained a whore for someone else."</p><p>Nancy was dragged closer to him from how he snatched at her shirt, ripping more of it. Robert placed his hands up at the front and tore into it, wanting to see her large tits. She had already teased him enough with her tight boobs looking as if they would come spilling out and sure enough, he could see a much larger pair of natural breasts than he remembered from before, encased in a black bra. Nancy reacted by pulling her black jacket, allowing it to fall to the clean floor of the bathroom. No longer did she care about anyone walking in on them. Within the heat of the moment, all her concentration was on this man from her past standing before her. She didn't wait for him to take her bra off, instead Nancy pulled the clasps undone, freeing her tits for him.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, my... I don't remember them being this big."</p><p>She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath while feeling his older hands squeeze over her firm tits. It was an old familiar feeling, almost taking her back into the past as Nancy let out another moan. Her nipples hardened, erecting as they poked into the palms of Robert's hands. He moved his warm touch away from her tits and shoved Nancy back a bit. He pointed over at the stall, motioning at her quietly to get in and find her place. Her white shirt had been torn, almost tattered from her body. Luckily she would have her black jacket to cover up when it came time to leave the bathroom. For now, she had a job to do. Stepping backwards, she didn't break eye contact as she stumbled into the stall. Robert followed right behind her, stepping in and then pulling the door shut. He used his left hand to quickly slide the lock of the stall door.</p><p>"Get on your fucking knees. You know where you belong."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Her short one word reply didn't give Robert much enthusiasm. Reaching down with his right hand, he gripped her mouth, forcing her lips apart into an O. Glaring down at her, he spoke again.</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>Nancy couldn't help but glance up at him, her mouth forced open into the O position. She tried to grit her teeth before eventually barking a response back at him.</p><p>"Yes, SIR!!"</p><p>She elevated her voice almost in an angry tone that echoed in the bathroom. All he did was smirk down at her as he let go of her face then ran his hands down to curl up a grip of her brunette hair among his fingertips.</p><p>"That's right, you call me Sir. When you forget, I'll remind you."</p><p>Gripping her hair, he used his other hand to reach down and begin unbuckling his belt. Surprisingly, Nancy seemed to remember where she was all those years ago. Robert watched as she moved her hands up and helped him gently undo his belt and then slide the zipper of his pants down. He licked his lips while she helped shove his pants and underwear down together, allowing his hardening rod to spring out and ready for her full attention. As the years had went by, Robert didn't expect he would get an opportunity like this again, to be able to fuck Nancy like the whore he remembered her making her. She was his bitch and always would be any time he looked at her pretty face. Her big brown eyes still gazed up at him as Nancy moved her hands around his cock, wanking it slowly.</p><p>"Will you help me take down Carillo?"</p><p>Still trying to get a bargain out of this, Nancy watched as he slightly laughed. His cock was growing harder between her fingers wrapped around it, nearing full size as she continued to stroke at it.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>It wasn't a yes or no for a reply, but it was at least something. Licking her lips, Nancy brought them over the head of his cock and twirled her tongue around it. Before she could begin sucking however, Robert had placed both of his hands into her hair, gaining a tight grip as he was now in complete control and about to show her the place where she belonged.</p><p>"Now shut the fuck up and just suck my fucking dick, bitch. Make your mouth useful besides talking."</p><p>There was no need to reply, even if she could. Nancy braced herself upon feeling his meaty shaft thrust into her mouth. She locked her lips around it but immediately choked from the unexpected force. It had been so long since Robert has his way with her, back in the days when she was his bitch. When he could hear her gagging upon the initial choke, that simply made him spread his legs out and take another thrust into her mouth. Nancy's eyes quickly watered up, something he apparently did not expect.</p><p>"What's the matter, you little slut? I thought you could still suck cock, not just fucking gag all over it. Jesus..."</p><p>Moving his hands out of her hair, Robert pulled his cock from Nancy's mouth abruptly, drawing it back. This was a test and if her memory was still sharp, she would recall just how daring he could be. Without glancing up to see his face, Nancy remembered what she had to do. She reached with her hands, grabbing at his cock before shoving the head back between her lips. This time, she was determined to slam the head to the back of her throat, but not before finding a steady rhythm bobbing her head up and down. She took inch after inch of his cock, sucking on it hard. Robert was pleased, as she heard his voice cooing low moans.</p><p>"That's better... That's better..."</p><p>His hand reached down for her hair again. Once he had maintained a new grip, Nancy knew what was about to come. He stepped forward, bucking his hips lightly at first. When she felt his cock sliding between her lips, Nancy mover her hands away, placing her palms down over the cold floor surface as now he took control like he originally intended.</p><p>"Take this cock, you nasty fucking whore!"</p><p>Letting out a grunt, he slammed his cock, shoving the head to the back of her throat. Unlike the first time around, Nancy took every inch of his thick shaft without choking. Her mouth began to make various sucking and slobbering noises as he pumped his rod back and forth, in and out from between her lips. The various slobbering noises were audible as she closed her eyes and could feel his hairy balls hitting up against her chin. Robert took a deep breath as he began to pick up the pace, forcing every inch of his cock down her throat.</p><p>"That's it, that's it..."</p><p>His words were spoken in an approving tone of voice, but he was far from finished with fucking her mouth. Robert shoved her mouth all the way down to the base of his cock, forcing Nancy to suck every inch of his long dick. He held her in position there, her nose buried among the bush of his thick ball hair. After a few seconds, Nancy finally choked. He wanted to laugh but could only moan.</p><p>"Ahhhhh, that's the little whore I remember. You can still take it all, that's very good."</p><p>Eyes still shut, Nancy couldn't hold back as they watered up. He held her there for several seconds. She opened her teary eyes just as her makeup and mascare began to smear a bit around her eyes. When Robert pulled her hair to allow his dick to slither out from her lips, she gasped her breath. Strings of saliva dangled from her open mouth back to his sticky shaft while a flood of her own spit flew down her chin and dripped below to her tits. He gave one subtle look at her, only a small sign of what was about to come before shoving his cock back between her lips. It was time to turn up the heat. Nancy felt both hands in her hair again, forcing a tight grip as now Robert was bucking his hips harder and faster.</p><p>"GWAK. GWAH. GWAK. GWAHK. KAH."</p><p>Closing her eyes once more, Nancy couldn't avoid all the slurping, slobbering and gagging noises that her mouth created this time around. Robert was proving a point that he still had power over her like all those years before. She choked and gagged as he managed to skull-fuck her.</p><p>"Take it! Take it!! TAKE IT!!"</p><p>He screamed at her, not giving her a break whatsoever while slamming every inch of his cock down her throat. Nancy had moved her hands away from the floor, bringing them up to her body and playing with her tits as she felt the head of his cock slamming to the back of her throat. Stilling herself, she was determined to take it all and not give up so easily. Nancy's hands smashed over her breasts as she tilted her head up, allowing him easier access to fuck her mouth. Robert's heavy breathing was slightly heard through all the noises her mouth was generating. Strings of saliva had developed, leaking out the corners from both sides of her mouth. When he finally slowed down, she knew he was about to pull his cock out, but not without making a loud grunt.</p><p>When he finally stepped back and used his hand to snatch his cock from her mouth, Nancy took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. Robert let out a laugh as he watched the detective lean over and another flood of saliva. Streams of her spit had leaked over her bottom lip, dripping down her chin and neck. His eyes glanced down at her heavy boobs but Nancy had moved her hands away. The streams of tears that ran down her face was a delight, as Robert could clearly witness the smeared dark mascara around her right eye. She was going to need to wash her face after he was done with her and he had yet to give her a proper facial. Gazing down at her tits gave him a new idea. Letting go of his cock, the man ordered her sternly.</p><p>"Hold your tits up, you little whore. I wanna fuck 'em."</p><p>Nancy took a deep breath, wanting to look back up at him but instead she did as she was instructed. Placing her hands back over her plump breasts, she lifted them up and pulled a passage apart from her tit-flesh to invite his saliva covered shaft to slip between. Robert wasted no time sliding his cock between the folds of her big tits. Nancy squeezed them together, trapping his cock between them. Tilting her head downward, she could see the head of his cock poking upward. She spit down on it, the sound her mouth created was loud. Robert liked this, a subtle hint that her inner-whore was still strong.</p><p>"Nice, just like that."</p><p>Hearing his words of approval, Nancy wanted to sigh in relief but instead cooed a soft moan as she felt the length of his cock pumping between her tits. Robert had the stamina, as proven by the way he fucked her mouth. Now he was bucking his hips at a moderate pace and driving his cock between her tits. Nancy couldn't hold herself back from moaning again, as she embraced this wonderful feeling of pleasure despite the man treating her as if she were still his little fuck toy from years ago. She watched his cock disappear between the folds of her tits before pumping back up. Parting her lips, Nancy used her tongue to flick over the head while Robert moaned.</p><p>"Good fucking god. I don't remember you being stacked with big tits like this, but you've definitely learned how to use them. Fuck, this feels amazing."</p><p>His voice had given her the expression that he was satisfied with her so far, dropping a bit of his rigorous demeanor. Robert moved his hands over her shoulders, then to the back of her neck as a way to subtly hint for her to look up at him. Nancy didn't, she kept her eyes focused on watching his thick shaft pump between her breasts so she could flick her tongue over the head each time it poked up.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Just like that, he reminded her that he was still in charge with his powerful but low voice commanding Nancy. She wasn't quick enough with tilting her head upward, so Robert spoke again.</p><p>"Look at me, bitch."</p><p>Shoving his hands up from where he was cupping her neck, Robert was about to force Nancy's eyesight up at him if she didn't obey him this time around. Thankfully for her, she got the message and looked up at him. The smeared mascara and runny makeup over her face had caused him to smile, but Robert's eyes were locked on the action below. He watched as his cock pumped and thrust between her tits back and forth. Nancy dropped her lower lip, starring him in the eyes and then moaning loudly. Though she couldn't glance down and flick her tongue over the head like before, Nancy just had to take it, having to look up at his smug aged face. The lights on the ceiling had glared down over his glasses, almost distracting her and causing her to blink but he wasn't bothered by her breaking of eye contact. Robert only slowed down temporarily.</p><p>His entire focus had been on this lovely feeling of having his cock between her tits and watching the action below. Nancy then looked away from him again, glancing down for a second to see where his cock was and then back up into his eyes. He took a deep breath, obviously one to show how much he was enjoying this pleasure. The bathroom itself was a quiet room and the thought of someone possibly walking in on them was now creeping it's way to the front of Nancy's mind. He moved his right hand to one of her shoulders, giving it a subtle grip while bucking his hips again for a few more thrusts between her breasts. He only came to a stop when he was afraid of getting carried away here. Nancy had two other holes he was desperate to be inside of again now after so many years. He pulled his cock from her tits, raising it up to her lips to see if the slut still knew how to kiss the head. Nancy had not forgotten, pushing her puffy pink lips to the head of his dick and kissing it lovingly.</p><p>"That's a good girl, now I need to you to get up. Stand up on your fucking feet."</p><p>As Nancy began to rise up from her knees, she soon felt his hand reach for her hair, snatching up with a strong grip. She grunted as Robert pulled her up until she was standing on her feet. He shoved Nancy back, still holding her by the hair as he forced her to turn around in the small space of the bathroom stall. Letting go of her hair, he used the palm of his hand to shove her downward over the toilet a bit. Nancy had raised her hands forward before placing them on the pipes of the toilet. She could feel the cold metal surface between her fingers. Robert spoke to her again.</p><p>"I'm gonna give you fifteen seconds to get your pants down before I rip them off. Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Nancy didn't reply to him. She frantically moved her hands over the front of her jean pants, undoing the front button and then sliding the zipper down. Quickly, Nancy moved her hands to her hips to shove her jeans down a bit and give him sight of a maroon red pair of panties. Robert was already debating which hole he missed the most from their old days, was it her pussy or ass? Time would tell, but he was going to take both while he had the opportunity. When her thick ass came into sight, Robert smirked to himself. He ran his hand down to give her a light little tap on it.</p><p>"Very nice, you've still got a high quality ass, grade A. I always liked fucking you in the ass, if you remember."</p><p>"How could I forget, Sir? This ass still belongs to you."</p><p>She replied to him submissively, much to the man's satisfaction.</p><p>"Damn fucking right it does!"</p><p>Smacking her ass again, Robert watched as she began to shove down her panties. He wanted to help her out in his own way. He snatched at her panties, soon hearing Nancy squeal a bit. The fabric ripped and finally, she groaned before feeling his other hand grip the back of her hair and snatch her by the hair.</p><p>"Damn it! I'm going to need a new pair if you rip those!"</p><p>"Shut up, bitch!"</p><p>Her attitude did no favors for her whatsoever, only invoking his rage. Robert ripped her panties in two with his left hand while he gripped her hair with his right. After snatching them off, he pulled her hair to force her upward a bit and then let go, only to use his right hand palm and smack her in the mouth.</p><p>"Drop the fucking attitude, right now."</p><p>Nancy swallowed her breath, not anticipating for him to actually slap her. His palm didn't strike with hard force, but enough of a 'love tap' to put her in her place. Before she could think of how to react, she felt his fingers gripping her hair again, even tighter this time around. Robert wasn't playing around here, giving her a hard reminder who was in charge. He didn't care that she wore a badge now, Nancy was still his bitch as far as the man was concerned.</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>He would've laughed at the notion of her apologizing to him after smacking her in the face, but she forgot one important word to address him by. Gripping her panties in his left hand, Robert let go of her hair and again, gave her a slap in the face. This time a little bit harder than the 'love tap' he had previously delivered.</p><p>"Sorry what!?"</p><p>"Sorry Sir!!"</p><p>Her voice was loud enough to echo throughout the bathroom, alerting Robert that Nancy could potentially draw some unneeded attention to their act of heated lust in the ladies room. Curling up the panties in his hand, he suddenly formed a new idea in his mind.</p><p>"You know what, you've got a big mouth and get loud."</p><p>Nancy was starring into the corner of the bathroom stall when she suddenly could smell her own moist juices from where her panties had become wet minutes earlier. Robert spoke again.</p><p>"Open your fucking mouth."</p><p>She didn't hesitate to obey his command. Nancy seen the panties from the corner of her eye and then her eyes became enlarged for a moment when she suddenly realized he was about to shove them into her mouth. Without protesting him as she knew her place now, she opened her lips wide and then felt Robert force the maroon red colored panties between her puffy pink lips. Her voice became muffled for a bit as she lightly gagged, as he had forced the panties into her mouth. Robert didn't stop until they were half way in with the other end dangling from her mouth.</p><p>"Do not spit them out. If you do, I am really going to slap the living fuck out of you. Don't force me to knock any sense into you, cause I will if I have to."</p><p>Nancy bit down on the panties, as she was now thinking in fear if someone would walk in on them. At least she could breathe out of her nose, so they didn't hinder her too badly though it lowered her levels of comfort. This was already embarrassing enough to be fucked like this by a ghost from her past, but how would another woman react to walking into the bathroom and seeing some of her tattered clothes discarded on the floor? Even worse, what if it was Syd of all women who came inside and witnessed this event? Nancy didn't want to think how her partner would react to these circumstances. Breathing heavily through her nose, she tried to calm herself until she felt Robert's hand down between her thighs. His fingers brushed over her moist pussy, feeling the wet dew from below.</p><p>"Damn, nice and wet. I know what hole I wanna take first then."</p><p>Thinking back to an act of pleasure, Nancy had flashbacks of how Robert used to fuck her years ago when she was his bitch. She didn't have to worry about him taking his time, for this was about to be a quick and hard fucking. Bracing herself for the feeling of his thick shaft, she eagerly anticipated it while still biting down on her panties fitted between her pearly white teeth. Robert placed the palm of his hand over her back, caressing her softly with his finger tips while using his other hand to ease his cock into the pink folds of her pussy. Contained within the bathroom stall, they didn't have much room to themselves but it was good enough to make due. When he felt the head of his cock shoving into her cunt, he then reached his hand up to snatch her by the hair and bucked his hips.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, fuck yeah! This pussy is as tight as I remember it!"</p><p>The length of his hard shaft slipped in. Nancy moaned muffled noises as she bit down harder on the panties. Gripping her hair, Robert leaned her over the toilet so she was facing down and looking into the oval shaped ceramic glass bowl of the toilet. Nancy could see her reflection over the water which was more than enough of a reason to close her eyes.</p><p>"Hands against the wall and spread your legs."</p><p>Robert wanted Nancy to place her palms against the grey colored wall and spread her legs for an important reason. It was so he could have her in an ideal situation for some proper fucking. Like many times before, Nancy followed instructions and did just as she had been told to do. It was almost funny to her that this order was something word for word, that she had given as a police officer when arresting and detaining a suspect. Maybe if she would've had a pair of handcuffs in possession, that would've give him an idea, but thankfully for Nancy she didn't have to deal with being cuffed. The cold surface of the wall touched beneath her palms and she tried to spread her legs as far as she could with her pants creating a bit of a problem being shoved half way down.</p><p>Pulling her hair within his grip, Robert brought his hand down and gave her ass a good spank. He shoved Nancy down a bit further as now her hands were sliding down the wall. His other hand gripped one of her hips and now he began to pound into her pussy, slamming his cock back and forth inside of her. Her head shook, hair swaying wildly as she bit down on the her panties as hard as she possibly could. Nancy couldn't hold back the lustful joy she was receiving now. She tried to buck her hips back to meet with his thrusts, enjoying every second of feeling inch after inch of his swollen cock pumping into her cunt. The muffled noises she made from the panties being in her mouth had caught Robert's attention. He raised his free hand up and smacked her ass, pumping harder while pulling at her hair.</p><p>"Ohhhhh! I bet you wish you could scream, huh!? You always were a loud fucking bitch!"</p><p>His hand raised again before the palm came down hard, striking her ass. The spank echoed in the bathroom as they made scuffling sounds during the act of fucking. Their bodies were smacking together with each thrust he sent into her. Nancy's plump breasts shook, bouncing back and forth as she could feel the heat of her climax beginning to surge. Robert refused to let go of her hair, keeping her locked in place as he slammed his cock into her again and again. He grunted and proceeded to taunt Nancy, knowing she couldn't respond back even if she wanted to due to having her mouth full of her own panties.</p><p>"You like that, huh!? You like being fucked in a bathroom, you nasty little whore!?</p><p>Gripping her hip tighter, Robert pounded into her hard enough to force Nancy to arch herself further down over the toilet. Her hands slid from the wall and she had to move them and grip the cold metal surface of the toilet pipes just to prevent herself from falling down. His hand let go of her hair, just so he could now plant it on her other hip. Robert closed his eyes and smirked to himself, taking in the complete enjoyment of making this woman into his bitch again, even if it was just for this very hour.</p><p>"God, you're so fucking tight! I've missed this pussy, I can tell you that!"</p><p>Closer and closer, Nancy could feel her orgasm building up. Her mind began racing back to the same thoughts of someone walking in on them. 'Oh for fuck sake, please Syd. Do not walk in on us', she thought to herself quietly before becoming overwhelmed thinking about her impending climax that was drawing nearer. Robert moved one of his hands away, using it to grip her by the hair again. Nancy reacted by biting down on her panties like before. Her fingers twisted at the metal pipes, the cold surface had faded into a warm touch, but it wasn't anything that could distract her from the fact that her orgasm was drawing nearer with each second. Robert was thrusting away, not stopping for a second to show her any mercy whatsoever. Over and over, his hard cock pumped into her pussy. He seemed to be aware when she was about to reach her climax. There was a hint in how her moans were muffled through the panties still lodged tightly in her mouth.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, fuck! Cum you little slut! You know you want to!"</p><p>Not coming to a halt whatever, Robert pumped his shaft inside of her until he felt the sudden rush of her warm juices flooding his cock from within.</p><p>"Yes, there you go! Cum all over my fucking cock!"</p><p>He raised his left hand away from her and brought it down on her ass. Nancy's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she experienced this feeling that brought back several years ago. All those memories rushing through her mind as if she were still young, playing it up to this man and completely forgetting the current situation that she was a woman with a badge. The moment she began to feel him snatch his cock free from her freshly used cunt, Nancy began to snap back into reality. Robert wasn't unsure yet of what to do with his rod dripping in her juices. He thought of taking the panties out of her mouth and forcing her to clean it, but he also had to consider time at hand. The possibility still lingered on his mind about an unwanted visitor entering the bathroom. Robert suddenly got a new idea after gazing down at her beautiful plump ass.</p><p>"Get up. I want your knees on the toilet. Do not think for a second I am going to forget to fuck you in the ass. I always did love ramming you good, you little whore."</p><p>It was a quick thought to put her into a new position but Robert was considering how much easier it would be for him to fuck her ass if she was balancing her knees on the toilet with that prime booty raised up for his full view. With his hand sticky from her juices over his cock, he wiped it on her pants while Nancy raised her knees up and tried to create this new position. It wasn't hard for her to maintain a grip with her hands over the pipes to the toilet, but she did find it somewhat difficult to balance herself at first over the toilet seat. Shoving her legs together, it made it easier to raise herself up a bit on the toilet seat, just hoping she didn't lose her balance and fall. Robert was at least somewhat patient for the time being as she rustled herself over the toilet seat. Gripping the pipes with both hands Nancy awaited the feeling of his thick shaft between her ass cheeks and finding her dark little hole. Robert wasted no time pulling her firm ass cheeks apart and then running his cock down the crack of her lovely booty. If not for the panties shoved in her mouth, she could've moaned.</p><p>"Don't move, I want you right there."</p><p>He reached up with his right hand, gripping her hair tightly to remind her that he was still in charge here and would be until Robert felt he was properly finished with her. Robert's voice had echoed a stern manor to her, but not without raising his voice or screaming. The head of his cock edged to the entrance of her dark little hole. He pulled at Nancy's hair, forcing her to raise her head upward so he could witness a change of expression across her beautiful face. Her eyes were open but only for a few seconds before she closed them and then moaned a muffled noise over her panties. Robert was pleased that she didn't try to remove them from her mouth, as she got the message just like how she was a fast learner years ago. Upon feeling his thick shaft pump into her tight ass, Nancy braced herself as her mind began to wander around the thoughts that brought fears to the front of her mind. Once again, she was hoping, praying that Syd didn't walk in and catch them.</p><p>"God, I forgot how tight your ass was. After all these years, this hole has never gotten loose, I'm quite impressed."</p><p>Slowly, he thrust his cock inside of her before pulling back. Robert had watched the inches of his shaft disappear as it sank into her dark hole. He was just warming up to truly give her booty a few minutes of hard fucking she would never forget. Nancy enjoyed the feeling of his cock pumping into ass, remembering those old days when he really unleashed her lustful side. Not even her husband often gave her this pleasure but at the same time, she had second thoughts. Was it really worth becoming his whore again in the hopes that he would aid her in taking down Carillo? Perhaps they could've had this dirty act together in a better place besides a bathroom in the police station but for now, she had to make due and hope that he truly did help her in the case. Nancy braced herself when she felt him pick up the pace, thrusting a hard pump to fill her ass with every inch of his hard cock.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, fuck! I'm gonna pound the living fuck outta you, whore! Just like I used to do!"</p><p>With no need to go slow any further, Robert gripped her hair tighter with his right hand and then used his left to raise it up and bring a hard smack down on her ass simeltanousely while thrusting his cock into her ass. Each time he would pump his shaft into her dark little hole, he would raise his hand up and bring it down hard to spank the left cheek of her ass. He was mesmerized in watching as her firm cheeks shook and bounced a bit. Nancy had braced herself but had almost forgotten just how hard Robert handled her in the past. If not for the panties in her mouth muffling her voice into odd noises, she would've found herself screaming in an ecstasy of pleasure and surprise.</p><p>"Take it! Take all of this fucking cock, right up your ass! FUCK YES!!"</p><p>Robert couldn't hold himself back from bragging aloud as he rammed and pounded her ass with every inch of his hard cock. Over and over, inch after inch of his hard cock pumped out of her ass. Nancy had wobbled a bit over the toilet. It became a hard task to complete balancing herself and keeping her ass raised high. Her big tits shook, bouncing rapidly with each hard thrust he sent into her. Like before, Robert wasn't showing her any mercy as he fucked her like a whore. In fear of losing her balance and possibly falling in the toilet, Nancy quickly let go of the metal pipe and pressed her palms against both of the stall walls on each side. Robert had noticed this and was impressed that she was trying to maintain her position. He thought to help her out by pulling at her hair and then shoving her downward a bit, forcing her ass to stay in position offering him a better view of it.</p><p>"Don't move, you nasty little slut! I'm not done fucking your ass yet!"</p><p>Not yet, but he was nearly done for the sole reason of time being a factor. Robert had not considered his orgasm, but Nancy remembered him having the stamina and strength to hold back. She knew where he would leave his mark in cum, as the memories had washed through her mind of all the times he splattered her face in his sticky seed. Again and again, she felt him slam his cock into her ass and wished she could remove the panties from her mouth and scream. Down below, Nancy's pussy had leaked, dripping her juices from minutes earlier all over the toilet seat and down the front of her rustled jeans.</p><p>"OHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!! You still know how to take it up the ass, you fucking WHORE!!"</p><p>His voice echoed throughout the bathroom when Robert reminded her just what she would always be to him, regardless if she wore a badge in her life now. His orgasm was building up, not unlike her own from minutes ago. It took an exhausting amount of discipline in himself to hold it back and not force himself to blow his load within her cunt from earlier or her ass now, but Robert had that commitment. Slowing down, he knew he was about to cum and thought to himself as he listened to Nancy's muffled groans. Thinking to himself, he was somewhat disappointed that he didn't force her to use her lips and clean his cock when it was dripping in her warm juices. Robert had a new idea to make up for that. He was going to force this bitch to go from ass to mouth. The thought almost made him flush a smirk across his lips. He came to a stop, his cock still lodged inside her tight ass.</p><p>"Oh man, as much as I love fucking a whore like you up the ass, I need to stop."</p><p>Nancy was relieved. Finally, she would be able to move out of this awkward position that was difficult to balance herself over the seat of the toilet. Robert however refused to remove his gripping fingers locked around her hair. He used his left hand to pull his cock out of her ass, rubbing it up against the crack of her booty one last time, almost in a sentimental way. Snatching at her hair to raise her up, Nancy bent her knees, standing back up as Robert was still facing her back. He then brought his left hand around towards her face, pulling at her panties stuffed between her lips and finally snatching them free. They were wet in saliva from being inside of her mouth for several minutes. Robert dropped them to the floor, not wanting to let his fingers get sticky. He listened to Nancy breathe heavily while he ordered her with the next command.</p><p>"Get down on your fucking knees and suck my cock again."</p><p>She didn't get a chance to even fall down to her knees in time. He pulled her hair, almost dragging her to turn around in the small space of the bathroom stall. Shoving her down on her knees, Robert stepped back and waited just a few seconds for Nancy to properly position herself like a willing slut down on her knees and part her pink lips. He didn't waste a second stepping forward and feeding his cock between her lips. If not for his impending orgasm building up through passing seconds, perhaps he would've chuckled at watching her move from ass to mouth. Nancy tried to bob her head up and down, but Robert was the one holding her by the hair and now thrusting into her mouth.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh, yes. That's it... You know what I'm gonna do after you're done sucking on my cock? I think you should remember how I always finished you up."</p><p>If only she could've answered him, Nancy would've begged for it like a good girl. She didn't forget. This entire event had brought the memories back fresh into her mind. Such circumstances she had thought were forgotten in time had come rushing back to the front of her mind. Here she was for one last time, on her knees and gazing up at him with those big brown eyes. Inch after inch of his cock thrusting into her mouth like before. Some things never changed and it didn't matter how much older Robert had become. He still knew how to work her over in the art of dominance, reminding her that she was his bitch back then and would resume the role for one last time.</p><p>"Yes, that's it. Slobber all over that fucking cock, you little slut."</p><p>Nancy had closed her eyes just as he began to speak but she could hear the change of tone in his voice, almost as if he were becoming fatigued. The surge of cum was rushing through his veins and Robert knew that he was only seconds away from releasing a powerful blast of his seed that belonged no where else but layered over her wrecked face. His creamy cum would mix just fine with the smeared makeup and runny eyeliner over Nancy's face. Breathing in heavily, he let go of her hair and now gave Nancy a few seconds to handle herself with sucking on his cock. He watched her begin to bob her head up and down, like the many times she did years ago when servicing him was a regular duty of hers. Nancy worked her lips up and down at a slow pace. It was her subtle way of respecting what was about to come, as she was ready to beg for his cum to drench her face. Robert began to breathe heavily and then groaned.</p><p>"Ohhhhh fuck!"</p><p>His voice was loud, booming to her ears before Nancy came to a stop and watched as he snatched his long shaft free from her puffy lips. He didn't tell her or give her any warning as he began to stroke his cock while aiming it at her face. Nancy had not forgotten how to handle herself in this situation. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, right in distance for him to make a direct shot. As he breathed heavily and wanked his cock back and forth with the grip of his right hand, she called out to him in a low slutty tone of voice.</p><p>"Cum for me... Cum for me, Sir... Cum all over my face, Sir..."</p><p>"I'm going to drown you in cum, you little whore! Ohhhhh, fuck!!"</p><p>He grunted loudly, letting out a screeching moan as the first wad of his cum went flying from his cock and splattering into her closed left eyelid. Nancy didn't anticipate such a powerful blast, so she gasped, dropping her lower lip before feeling another wad of his seed slather over her right cheek and nose. Another wad of cum splattered over her face, drenching her forehead and streaking into her hair. Nancy tried to open her eyes, blinking a bit only to open them right in time to witness a string of cum land over her left cheek.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, god. Ohhhhhh, god yes. Now you look like a better whore with my cum on your face."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Robert let go of his cock and then watched as Nancy gripped the shaft with her right hand and brought it to her lips. She sucked on the head, milking out a few final drops into her mouth. Streams of his cum were dripping from her face. The thick wad around her eyelid had mixed with the runny mascara, creating a black liquid substance that ran down the left side of her face. Nancy's face was a wreck of runny makeup and cum. Robert was finished with her. He turned his back to her without uttering a word and went to push his pants back up. Nancy had a few seconds to herself, catching herself in the moment. Thank God no one had walked in on them yet, but she would need time to clean herself and tend to her tattered clothes. When she heard the zipper of his pants go back up and soon the metal piece of his belt buckle rustling, Nancy had not forgotten about the deal she was making. Robert unlocked the stall door, stepping out as Nancy spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, wait! Do you think you can get me any information on Vincent Carillo?"</p><p>He began to turn around, glancing down to look at Nancy almost with a frown on his face. The cum was dripping down her face as she crawled forward. Nancy could see the ugly expression over his face, obviously a reaction from her question. She tried to force a smile before continuing on in a calm voice, trying her hardest to convince him out of kindness.</p><p>"After all the fun we just had, it wouldn't hurt if you gave me a little information to help my case. I think you owe me a little something, huh?"</p><p>Robert took one step forward, gazing down at Nancy as he almost didn't know how to react to this question. Who the fuck did she think she was? Did she really think that resuming her role as his bitch would be enough for her to give him anything? These questions ran through his mind as he almost filled himself with rage.</p><p>"Information? What information? I don't owe you shit, whore!"</p><p>His voice rumbled before it sounded as if he were trying to clear his throat. Robert gazed down at her one last time, then curled his lips up to spit on her. His saliva went flying out of his mouth, drenching her forehead and running down her face. Nancy didn't expect this sudden retaliation. She had closed her eyes, then gasped upon feeling his saliva drench her face.</p><p>"You're a cop and you get tax payer money to do your job, so I'm gonna tell you to go do your job instead of asking me for anything. You really thought I was going to help you if you went back to your old whore ways for me?"</p><p>Letting out a chuckle, he continued on.</p><p>"Fuck you whore, learn how to do your job. Oh wait, I'm the one that fucked you!"</p><p>Unable to hold himself back, Robert bust out into laughter as his feet stomped over the bathroom floor and he went to make his exit. Humiliated by this turn of events, Nancy began to raise herself up. She couldn't control herself from seething in rage as his spit had been mixed with the cum and runny makeup over her face. She curled her right hand fingers into a fist and then slammed it over the wall of the bathroom stall. Her hand stung in pain as the stall rattled with a clear dent left over the grey surface. Here she was back to Square A on the drawing board of the case against Carillo. A ghost from her past had used her, reminding her of what she once was to him and then leaving her a miss in the bathroom. At least no one had walked in on them, Nancy thought to herself. But there wasn't much of a silver lining to this wasted day. For now she had to wash her face quickly and get her clothes back on, for now until she could change into something new. For the time being, Nancy promised herself if she had the opportunity again in the future, Robert Schumacher was going to pay for this. Big time.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>